


Desde esa noche

by FabiiV



Series: Demonios y Vampiros [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Demonios y Vampiros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753147
Kudos: 5





	1. Parte 1

—Estás llorando —habla la mujer a su lado—. Eres tan tierno —ella sonríe conmovida y acaricia su brazo como consuelo.

Taekwoon parpadea dándose cuenta de las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, enseguida se las limpia y pidiendo permiso sale de ahí, aumentando su caminata a cada paso que da, corriendo al saber que ya nadie puede verle. Las lágrimas incrementan y su sería expresión se rompe para mostrar el dolor que lleva dentro, su respiración se agüita y un sollozo escapa haciéndolo detenerse.

Cae de rodillas sabiendo que nadie lo está viendo y grita, desgarrado desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Su amo, la única persona que lo trato como un ser viviente y no como basura, un simple sirviente no vale nada, pero al lado de ese hombre se sentía especial, hasta importante en su vida. Saber que no es así, escucharlo de él mismo que no es más que un sirviente y un buen polvo lo destrozó por dentro. Verlo casarse con la mujer que vive atormentándolo rompió con la máscara que forjó sobre sí, ya es mucho para él, no quiere fingir que no importa.

Nadie quiere a Taekwoon, pero él si se quiere y eso lo mantiene vivo. Aunque en el fondo ansia ser amado.

No quiere volver a la mansión, pero tiene que hacerlo, no es más que un sirviente, sin hogar, sin familia, ni una razón para vivir.

Mientras camina de regreso ve un grupo de vampiros al final del puente, tomando y fumando, son 5 en total. Duda de seguir o no, sabe que los de su especie son una basura, lo sabe, los vampiros son los criminales, estafadores, asesinos. Quizás hay uno o dos que lograron tener un trabajo digno, una familia "feliz" pero la verdad es que las demás especies odian a los vampiros y Taekwoon no los culpa, él mismo fue un maldito ladrón hasta que su amo lo recogió de esa vida para darle una mejor por decirlo así. Un vampiro esclavo es normal, pero uno que se acuesta con su amo es simplemente repugnante. Un vampiro esclavo sexual es la peste y eso es él.

Justo cuando logró pasar, a varios metros de distancia, ellos comenzaron a decirles cosas, Taekwoon lleva un traje elegante, negro, sus cabellos son de un rubio claro largo hasta los hombros, atados en un listón rojo, él es muy bonito, lo sabe, su hermoso rostro e impecable piel más su delgado y firme cuerpo lo hacen deseable para cualquier ser. Además, siempre le dicen que tiene un aroma particular, es dulce, atrayente. Eso lo había puesto en situaciones horribles con hombres lobos. Su amo solía darle lindos cumplidos, pero ahora sabe que todo eso fue para hacer que él caiga en sus encantos y se abra de piernas con facilidad. Fue tan fácil y se odia por eso.

Uno de los vampiros le toma del brazo y Taekwoon no tarda nada en mostrar sus colmillos y soltarse del agarre. Con eso intenta espantar porque no sabe pelear, pero no funciona y en segundos se ve acorralado.

La noche pronto caería junto con la blanca nieve.

**(...)**

Wonsik sale furioso de su casa. ¿Qué no es digno de llevar el apellido Kim? ¿Qué es un blando y un demonio inútil? Ya verán, él les mostrará que puede ser un demonio admirable, alguien de temer y digno de ser Kim.

Camina por las oscuras calles saliendo de los barrios adinerados donde viven los demonios. Todos allí tienen el ego alto, se puede oler la avaricia y lujuria en el aire. Todo eso le parece repugnante, ¿Por eso decían que es un blando? Que estupidez. No tiene nada que demostrar, Wonsik sabe que es mejor que todos ellos, pero quiere cerrarles la boca. Maldice el momento en que nació como demonio. Niega. Sabe que peor hubiera sido ser vampiro, esos sí que están en la mierda y no habrá nuevas generaciones para ellos, desaparecerán, ya son pocos los que quedan. Una lástima que estén locos, porque son una especie realmente inteligente, bonita y fuerte.

Compra una bufanda al pasar por una tienda de ropa, lleva un abrigo, pantalón y zapatillas, pero olvidó que por las noches la temperatura baja y hasta cae nieve a veces. También compra un paraguas. Ajusta la bufanda tapando su boca y nariz. La temperatura de los demonios siempre es más alta que la de cualquier ser, pareciera que tienen fiebre, pero a pesar de poseer un cuerpo caliente no son inmunes a climas bajo cero.

¿Cómo les demostraría su potencial? Es mayor de edad podría embriagarse o... ¿Apostar quizás? Eso es malo, ¿No?

El aroma a sangre inunda su olfato por lo que gruñe disgustado y tapa con más tela su nariz. Dos señoritas pasan corriendo por su lado y logran chocar su hombro con fuerza, al verle ellas se disculpan repetidas veces y siguen apresuradas su camino. Eso extraña a Wonsik, ¿Qué vieron para asustarse así? Curioso decide investigar, camina y camina hasta que da con un ancho puente de madera que separa los dos pueblos. El aroma a sangre se hace más fuerte y a cada paso la nieve es mayor.

Wonsik distingue algo sobresaliente entre la nieve a un costado del puente, al acercarse nota que es un cuerpo, un vampiro, su blanca piel y ese color de rubio lo delatan, también podría ser un ángel por el idéntico parentesco en físico, pero estos niegan tener cualquier familiaridad con los vampiros aunque el ADN diga lo contrario.

El demonio ve el cuerpo, la sangre mancha varios sitios, al parecer producto de una pelea. Se sitúa a un lado, es un hombre acostado y al parecer muerto, difícil saber su edad al ser un vampiro, pero se ve joven, Wonsik calcula unos 30 años. Su traje está desgarrado, camisa y sacó, su pantalón negro está tirado a un lado de él. Hay sangre en su rostro, cuello y pecho, producidos por mordidas y rasguños. También lo acompaña una sustancia blanca, sobre los muslos, abdomen y entrepierna.

No tienes que ser un detective para saber lo que sucedió.

Wonsik sabe que muchos odian a los vampiros, pero esto es extremo. Le dan ganas de vomitar.

El demonio se arrodilla y deja su paraguas sobre la cabeza del vampiro, para que la nieve deje de tapar el rostro del chico. Wonsik se quita el abrigo largo y negro para tapar el cuerpo, lo cubre hasta el cuello y la mitad del muslo, es un hombre alto. Cierra los ojos y junta sus manos frente a su rostro, pidiéndole a la muerte que sea buena con el alma del vampiro.

La muerte y los demonios siempre estuvieron cerca, por lo que de seguro su pedido sería cumplido.

Wonsik abre los ojos y grita del susto cuando ve que dos plateados ojos lo miran con miedo.

—¡Por Lucifer! —guarda silencio y se lleva una mano al pecho, respira profundo calmando un poco su corazón—. ¿Puedes caminar? —espera en silencio, pero no recibe respuesta más que una intensa mirada—. Soy un demonio sí —el rubio parece temblar y no precisamente por el frío—, no te haré daño, a menos que tú quieras —ahora el vampiro está confundido—, por lo que te hicieron, me imagino que sólo quieres morir.

Esa frase, ese recordatorio llena de lágrimas los ojos plateados. Wonsik entra en pánico y mueve sus manos sin saber qué hacer, al pasar la mano por sus rojos cabellos los limpia de toda nieve y manda una oleada de escalofrío por su cuerpo. Ya no lleva abrigo, sólo una fina camisa blanca y chaleco de lana gris, moriría congelado si no fuera un calentador andante.

—Mátame —pide Taekwoon al calmar un poco sus sollozos—, por favor —súplica mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo, él se ve como un niño, quizás no tenga más de 15 años, pero quién sabe—, por favor —lo ve negar con tristeza—. ¿No eres un demonio? Un dominante que sólo piensa en sí mismo, egocéntrico y lujurioso.

—Si lo dices para provocarme, no funcionará.

—Inútil.

El demonio gruñe molesto con eso último, le recuerda al imbécil de su padre. A Taekwoon no le importa que el otro se enoje y lo termine matando. El miedo y respeto se fueron por completo de él.

—¿No prefieres vengarte?

Wonsik habla después de unos minutos en silencio, el rubio ahora tiembla de frío. Taekwoon flexiona las rodillas ocultándolas debajo del abrigo para calentarlas, duele hacer ese movimiento por lo que suelta un quejido y mira al chico arrodillado a su lado.

—¿Vengarme?

—Yo podría ayudarte —Wonsik lo piensa un momento antes de seguir—. Te daré mi sangre a cambio de participar en la caza de esos imbéciles que te hicieron esto.

A Taekwoon le parece una buena idea, una muy buena idea para no llevar intereses.

—¿Luego qué? ¿Me tomaras como tu esclavo?

—No, sólo quiero ser parte.

—Nadie en este mundo ayuda a un vampiro sin algo a cambio.

—Directamente nadie hablaría con un vampiro abusado —esa frase dicha de forma tan seria lastiman el roto corazón de Taekwoon, fue muy cruel—. Ya no tienes nada, sólo te queda la muerte, pero si aceptas mi trato podrías ser contratado por mi compañía o trabajar en mi casa.

La propuesta se hace a cada segundo más tentadora. Vengarse, eso sería perfecto. Y luego trabajar para éste guapo demonio. Que se haya negado a matarlo ya habla muy bien de él. Puede que sea diferente. Además, esos ojos rojos no muestran maldad alguna, ni lástima hacia él, sólo un genuino interés, como si estuviera haciendo un gran negocio.

Taekwoon acepta dudando de ello, pero cuando ve la sonrisa del pelirrojo su corazón se empaña en calidez, él es muy lindo. Wonsik enrolla la manga de su camisa y acerca su muñeca a la boca del vampiro, que lo toma de la mano con sus fríos y delgados dedos sosteniéndolo al separar los labios y clavar los colmillos en la caliente piel, presionando con fuerza sobre la vena que resalta en la muñeca, bebiendo así grandes cantidades de sangre. Taekwoon escucha que el chico se queja por lo brusco que es, pero no deja de beber, sabe exótico, adictivo y caliente, lo llena de energía y calidez. No se compara a nada que haya bebido antes, ni siquiera la sangre de su bastardo ex amo sabía tan bien. Suelta un gemido de protesta cuando el demonio aleja su mano.

—Puedes beber más, pero prefiero estar en un lugar cálido ¿Tú no? —sonríe Wonsik mirando al rubio que lame sus labios y cualquier rastro de sangre—. ¿Darte un baño y acostarte entre suaves mantas?

Wonsik no tiene que decir más.

Minutos después ambos se encuentran frente a la recepción de un hotel, todos los empleados miran a Taekwoon con disgusto, murmuran sobre su aspecto y vestimenta, él sólo lleva el abrigo que Wonsik le regaló, no quiso llevar nada de su ropa, todo se lo regalo su ex amo y prefirió tirarlo todo a la basura. Algo que lo hizo lloriquear al caminar descalzo por las frías calles llenas de hielo, pero el demonio se compareció de él y lo llevo en brazos acurrucándolo contra el intenso calor de su pecho. Taekwoon bufa molesto y se abraza al brazo derecho del demonio, que sabe se llama Wonsik y tiene 18 años recién cumplidos, es un poco más bajo, por dos pulgadas. Es un bebé a edad demoníaca.

—Mi novio y yo venimos de una increíble fiesta, estamos cansados por lo que le agradecería que se apresure —habla Wonsik con un tono molesto, intimidando a la pobre mujer elfo, que asiente y se apresura a registrar la habitación. Le pasa la tarjeta de acceso que el pelirrojo toma de mala gana y camina al ascensor jalando a Taekwoon de la mano—. Son todos unos imbéciles, ni siquiera disimulan —dice cuando las puertas se cierran.

—Ellos no saben —la voz suave del vampiro tranquiliza un poco al pelirrojo—. Además, con lo que dijiste les diste a entender que nos revolcamos en un callejón y rompiste mi ropa en el proceso —Wonsik mira sorprendido a Taekwoon, que no puede evitar reír al ver las mejillas rojas del chico.

—Mierda.

Wonsik suelta la cálida mano del mayor, que sabe tiene 38 años y vivió como esclavo de los Lee, ellos son hadas, los más parecidos a los humanos, cabellos castaños y hermosas sonrisas. Las hadas dicen ser luz, pero todos saben que es mentira, ellos se creen una especie superior, intocable, no son más que unos inútiles narcisistas.

Una vez bañado, el vampiro, se tira en la cama envuelto por una bata.

—Mañana te comprare ropa —habla el demonio, él ya está debajo de las gruesas mantas, casi dormido, agotado por la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Puedo beber más sangre?

La pregunta sale con timidez, pero sus ojos brillan de emoción al ver que Wonsik se sienta y extiende un brazo. Taekwoon llega en un parpadeo al lado del demonio, tomándole de la mano clava sus colmillos en la muñeca, derrite todos sus sentidos esa bendita sangre, no deja escapar ni una gota.

A la mañana siguiente desayunan en la cama gracias al servicio a la habitación y luego salen a comprar ropa, primero unas zapatillas, Taekwoon es libre de elegir, Wonsik le da libertad y lo trata con cariño, como si fuera su novio de verdad para acallar los murmullos sobre el vampiro, de que es un sirviente o una prostituta, eso hierve su sangre y les gritaría si no fuera porque Taekwoon sonríe de forma amorosa y le acaricia el brazo, demostrando que no le importa. Él dice estar acostumbrado a eso, pero Wonsik no puede entenderlo.

Taekwoon se queda con el abrigo negro haciendo un contraste con sus jeans blancos y jersey de igual color. Wonsik en cambio se compró un buzo gris y otra bufanda ya que el vampiro se adueñó de la suya.

Van a comer al restaurante del hotel y hablan sobre el trato que hicieron, Taekwoon recuerda muy bien a los hombres y Wonsik quiere que sea todo rápido, algo imposible cuando tienes que rastrear a varias personas, por suerte sus sentidos bien desarrollados serían de mucha ayuda.

—¿No prefieres contratar a un hombre lobo?

—No servirá de nada —Taekwoon se ve cansado mientras camina con lentitud por las frías calles, ya llevan tres días juntos y aún no encontraron a ninguno—. No hay rastro que seguir.

—Tú te vez tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada —el tono de Wonsik no es malicioso. El mayor se detiene y voltea para encontrarse cara a cara—. Ya te ha pasado antes, ¿O me equivoco?

Taekwoon titubea unos segundos y desvía su mirada plateada de los ojos rojos del demonio.

—No te equivocas —la respuesta seria y triste hace recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda de Wonsik, que sigue al rubio cuando lo ve voltear y caminar—. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que busco venganza —Taekwoon frunce el ceño con la voz cargada de odio. Guarda silencio unos minutos hasta que tranquiliza sus nervios—. ¿Eres una especie de psicólogo o algo así?

—No —sonríe el demonio alcanzando el veloz caminar del mayor—, sólo odio ser un ignorante.

Una hora después vuelven al hotel porque no encontraron nada. Taekwoon pregunta por qué Wonsik decidió ayudarle, éste le cuenta sobre el rechazo que le tiene su familia y lo retorcido que se está volviendo todo en la zona Kim, los demonios también pueden ser consumidos por la locura y eso no sería raro ya que son parecidos a los vampiros, muy parecidos en ese aspecto.

Decidieron salir de nuevo esa noche, se enteraron de que habría barra libre en una discoteca, lugar donde los pobres estarían porque sólo debes pagar la entrada. Una vez dentro comienzan a buscar a sus presas. Wonsik no tiene idea de quién puede ser por lo que se mantiene cerca de Taekwoon, muy cerca.

—¿Te gusto?

—Sólo hago mi papel de novio —esas palabras dichas con tanta seriedad sacan una carcajada al vampiro, que casi derrama su bebida.

—Eso es en el hotel.

—Tienes razón —el demonio afloja su agarre en la cintura de Taekwoon, pero no deja de rodearle con un brazo, ellos están frente a frente parados cerca de la barra—. Quiero divertirme, llama a mi nombre de demonio si me necesitas —baja su mano y aprieta una de las nalgas del rubio sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota —Taekwoon empuja al menor con su mano libre y muerde su labio para no contagiarse de su risa.

—Te gustó

—A ti te gustó.

Ambos sonríen y Wonsik guiña un ojo antes de voltear y perderse entre los cuerpos que se mueven al compás de la música. Hubiera bailado con Taekwoon, pero éste se negó totalmente.

Una hora después el demonio escucha su nombre ser pronunciado "¡Ravi!" la música puede ser alta y las pláticas casi a gritos, pero los demonios pueden escuchar si sus nombres son pronunciados desde donde sea. El nombre viene escrito en la piel de su espalda cuando nacen y sólo uno mismo puede verlo, ya que le das un gran dominio a quien le des tu nombre. Wonsik casi corre a la dirección, sale fuera del local y a la vuelta en un callejón lo encuentra: su vampiro siendo acorralado por dos imbéciles. Él no lo piensa, sólo ve el rostro de Taekwoon lo asustado que está y como a pesar de luchar esos hombres logran someterlo contra la pared, pero en segundos ambos son mandados de espaldas el suelo con una increíble velocidad. Wonsik se mueve con precisión y agilidad, voltea viendo a ambos hombres en el suelo, no les da tiempo de ponerse de pie, a uno le pisa el cuello y al otro le toma del abrigo para levantarlo y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, con sólo ese golpe puede sentir como algunos dientes se mueven de lugar.

Taekwoon voltea asustado, deja de respirar por un momento al apreciar tal espectáculo: Wonsik matando a golpes a dos hombres. Parece satisfecho cuando ya no se mueven así que voltea regalándole al vampiro una mirada roja llena de locura que le congela la sangre.

—¿Eran ellos? —Wonsik se sienta a un lado del sorprendido Taekwoon, apoya su espalda en la pared y flexiona sus piernas un poco, manteniéndolas separadas para apoyar su codos en los muslos y que queden las manos colgadas entre ellas, ve sus puños magullados por los golpes que propinó, duelen y sangran como si hubiera golpeado una pared. Los vampiros son duros como hierro, no se sorprendería si resulta con algún hueso roto—. Aún no están muertos —al hablar vapor sale de su boca y nariz, hace mucho frío. Wonsik se siente aturdido, hay un pitido en sus oídos y un bloqueo en su cabeza que no lo deja entender qué acaba de hacer. Él no es violento, para nada, pero lo que hizo... no se siente como él.

—Ellos me reconocieron y dijeron cosas —Taekwoon está aturdido, asustado de lo que pudo pasar si Wonsik no llegaba a tiempo, aún recuerda el miedo y la desesperación mientras gritaba el nombre del demonio. Su mejilla pronto estará hinchada por el golpe que le dieron y aparecerán morenos en su pecho. Suspira. Se siente tan inútil y un poco asustado de su salvador—, ellos pudieron —cierra los ojos y siente unas palmadas en su muslo—. Pensé que no hacías estas cosas... ¿Cómo de repente...?

—No lo sé —Wonsik tapa su rostro con ambas manos—. Yo sólo me llene de ira cuando vi tu rostro, el miedo y lo que te hacían —respira profundo—, no estaba pensando mientras me movía.

Taekwoon mira al menor, su shock es reemplazado por serenidad y luego admiración, agradecimiento. Wonsik baja las manos y voltea el rostro para devolver la mirada al vampiro, que sonríe con cariño y se pone de pie acercándose a los cuerpos que aún respiran, pero no por mucho.

Vuelven al hotel y toman un baño caliente, por turno. Taekwoon se mete bajo las mantas de la cama, pero Wonsik opta por envolver una alrededor de su cuerpo y sentarse en el único sillón. Él no deja de temblar, no es por el frío, es un comportamiento inconsciente de su cuerpo por lo acontecido minutos antes.


	2. Parte 2

—Vuelvo a casa —anuncia Wonsik la mañana siguiente, Taekwoon acaba de despertar—. Como prometí, te ofreceré trabajo —sentado en la cama se coloca las zapatillas—. Puedes hacer muchas cosas, ¿no? Me estaré mudando y podrías trabajar como cocinero en mi casa, o limpiar. Quizás como modelo, eres muy guapo.

—Wonsik —llama el vampiro, está sentado en la cama con las mantas estiradas hasta su cuello—, aún quedan tres hombres —esa aclaración calla al menor que seguía proponiendo diferentes empleos. Ambos intercambian una mirada, el demonio de sorpresa y angustia, Taekwoon no soporta esa mirada y termina tapando su cabeza con la manta—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué mierda te disculpas? Eres la víctima —Wonsik ahora suena furioso, termina de atar su cordón y apoya las manos sobre sus rodillas—. Maldita sea, que hijos de puta.

—¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Cómo?

Taekwoon sigue manteniendo la manta sobre su cabeza, sus manos se hacen puños contra el borde.

—Eres tan bueno, divertido y compasivo. Me tratas bien a pesar de que fui usado y marcado, soy un vampiro débil, sucio, sin hogar... ni siquiera debería estar vivo —guarda silencio unos segundos por las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos—. Y tú eres como un príncipe al rescate de una doncella.

Taekwoon suelta un grito del susto cuando la manta de repente es arrancada y tirada al otro lado de la cama, él se deja tomar en brazos y ser acurrucado contra el cálido pecho del demonio.

—Gracias, pero no soy ningún príncipe, soy el hechicero malvado que viene a aprovecharse de ti —bromea Wonsik, palmea la espalda del vampiro mientras lo siente de a poco bajar los brazos para rodearle la cintura—. O quizás sólo un niño rico que necesita experimentar hechos desagradables y trágicos para volverse un "hombre" como su familia lo quiere.

—Pensé que dirías algo lindo de mí.

Ambos ríen ante eso.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso de ti?

—Sí, por favor.

Taekwoon alza el rostro del pecho y apoya su barbilla en el hombro del menor.

—Pienso que estás muy mal. Para mí eres un chico lindo y amable al que le hicieron mucho daño —Wonsik se separa un poco encontrándose con los ojos plateados de Taekwoon que brillan por las lágrimas que se acumulan—. No me importa tu raza o pasado, eres mi compañero y me agradas —el mayor sonríe dejando que las lágrimas caigan—. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué lloras? —ambos comienzan a reír mientras aflojan el abrazo.

—Eres lindo.

Wonsik sonríe y niega confundido.

—Intento ser rudo, ¿Y me llamas lindo? ¿Intentas arruinar mi imagen?

El vampiro sonríe golpeándole el pecho al menor. Taekwoon termina de limpiar sus lágrimas y voltea a su derecha para ver al pelirrojo, acercándose le da un beso en la mejilla, sonríe divertido al ver como el chico se sonroja hasta las orejas. ¿Rudo? Para él no, ni un poco.

—Me voy, te dejo mi número por si necesitas algo —Wonsik evita mirar al rubio, anota su número en un papel y lo deja en la mesita de luz al lado del teléfono del hotel—. Volveré por la noche —toma su billetera y celular de camino a la puerta.

—Wonsik —éste queda congelado unos segundos y luego voltea manteniendo la mano en el picaporte—, nos vemos —Taekwoon sonríe agitando el corazón del demonio.

—Nos vemos.

Wonsik casi sale corriendo del hotel, sus mejillas arden y el tamboreo en su pecho es casi doloroso.

Taekwoon cae de espaldas al colchón riendo por la linda reacción del menor. Le gusta, mucho, pero le cuesta confiar del todo en él. La confianza es una capacidad que perdió totalmente, al igual que muchas otras.

Wonsik vuelve por la noche con una mochila cargada de ropa y otros elementos. Encuentra a Taekwoon envuelto en mantas.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Tengo hambre —mira al demonio—, no quise salir, ellos me odian —Wonsik suspira molesto y sale de la habitación, media hora más tarde vuelve empujando un carro tapado con un gran mantel blanco y sobre él montones de platillos diferentes; carnes, ensaladas, salsas, también vino o agua si lo prefiere.

—Lo pedí para mí, pero es para ti —Taekwoon abre la boca para decir algo, pero no logra pronunciar palabra alguna.

Wonsik entra al baño para darse una ducha.

El vampiro siente como su estómago revolotea y no es por el hambre, es una sensación cálida por el gesto del menor. No puede evitar compararlo con su ex amo, son tan diferentes, pero Wonsik se comporta igual que él. Los primeros días en la mansión fueron horribles, escupían en su comida, lo hacían tropezar o directamente lo empujaban, al enterarse su amo se ocupó y no volvió a ocurrir, en cuanto a la comida, hacia los pedidos diciendo que eran para él cuando en realidad fueron para Taekwoon.

No debe compararlos, son muy diferentes. Debe dejar de pensar en su ex amo, ya no es un esclavo, ahora es un hombre que busca venganza y es ayudado por un demonio.

Wonsik sale del baño con una toalla en la cintura mientras con otra seca sus cabellos, Taekwoon está terminando de comer, bebe un poco de vino y se toma el tiempo inspeccionando el cuerpo del menor, es delgado y firme, el gimnasio aún no hace ningún efecto en su abdomen o piernas, pero en unos años podría verse irresistible, sexy y muy guapo, como un galán de película.

—Quiero beber sangre.

Habla Taekwoon después de haber lavado sus dientes, está apoyando en el marco de la puerta del baño, lleva sólo sus boxers y camisa puesta, no es que quiera seducir a Wonsik... bueno, eso es exacto lo que quiere, pero el menor no parece estar interesado en su cuerpo ya que le sonríe como un niño y palmea su lado de la cama. Taekwoon avanza sobre la cama de rodillas y manos hasta estar a un lado del demonio, intenta verse sensual al sentarse y mostrar sus hermosas piernas, pero Wonsik tiene la mirada fija en sus ojos.

—No funcionará.

—¿Qué?

—Seducirme.

La expresión tierna y dulce del vampiro cae para ser reemplazada por una avergonzada. Eso hace reír al demonio, que extiende el brazo para que el mayor beba. Taekwoon agarra el brazo y clava sus colmillos en la muñeca, mientras bebe cierra los ojos intentando olvidar la vergüenza reciente.

Mostrar una expresión tierna junto a sus cabellos sueltos y alborotados, una camisa blanca como único atuendo y sus largas piernas como fuente de seducción siempre funcionó, siempre, hasta para el más frío e inquebrantable hombre. ¿Por qué con Wonsik no funciona? No puede ser que no tenga apetito sexual, despertó con una erección una vez, ambos fingieron que eso nunca paso, pero sí paso y confirma la teoría de que todos los demonios son lujuriosos por naturaleza. Quizás Wonsik intenta ser decente ante Taekwoon que ha sufrido tanto.

—Gracias.

El mayor sonríe y besa la mejilla del demonio antes de acostarse. Wonsik apaga la luz y también se acuesta. Ambos de espaldas uno al otro y con una sonrisa en los labios.

**(...)**

Cinco años después.

—Mira ésta —Taekwoon toma uno de los girasoles y se acerca a Wonsik para comparar los colores de su cabello y el de la flor—. Rojo y amarillo, como tú y yo —el menor abre la boca para decir algo pero sólo sonríe sabiendo que no ganará esa batalla y ninguna otra contra Taekwoon.

—Me convenciste, serán rosas rojas y girasoles.

—¡Sí! —Taekwoon abraza al demonio por el cuello y une en un dulce beso sus labios—. Eres el mejor, sabías.

—Lo sé, por eso me amas —Wonsik rodea la cintura de su rubio hombre y devuelve el beso, ambos sonríen mientras se miran a los ojos con pura adoración.

—No sólo por eso.

Están en una gran tienda de flores, ojos los observan, pero no les importa. Están en primavera, los jeans apretados y camisas encajan tan bien en sus cuerpos delgados y musculosos. Los cabellos rubios de Taekwoon son cortos, caen bellamente por su nuca y frente, el flequillo está dividido a un costado dándole un aire de adultez que le va muy bien. Wonsik por otro lado lleva el mismo corte de siempre sólo que ahora opta por peinar su flequillo a un costado cayendo en forma de cascada hasta su oreja, dándole un toque seductor y dulce. Ahora Wonsik es dos pulgadas más alto que Taekwoon, pero eso no importa.

—¿Taekwoon?

Ambos dejan de verse para contemplar al hombre a un metro de ellos. Al verlo, el vampiro, quedó paralizado y con el corazón enloquecido de miedo. Wonsik lo siente y contempla el rostro asustado de su pareja.

—Sanghyuk —pronuncia con la boca seca, de repente se siente mareado al ver la sonrisa que le regala el mencionado, por suerte Wonsik a su lado lo sostiene de la cintura.

—Estás diferente, pensé que estabas muerto —dice como si nada mientras se acerca, Wonsik casi gruñe molesto y lo haría si Taekwoon no hubiera escapado de su agarre para tomar su mano—. Bueno, todos lo pensaron, ¿Qué haces aquí? En una tienda tan cara —el tono de burla malicioso que usa saca a flote todos los instintos de protección del demonio, el hada lo nota y sonríe con superioridad.

—¿Amor, haces el pedido mientras hablo con este hombre? —no es una pregunta, Wonsik entiende y sonríe aceptando el girasol que Taekwoon le entrega.

—Claro, hermoso.

El demonio no preguntará, quizás en casa sí, pero ya sabe quién es ese hombre; un hada egocéntrica, es el maldito hombre que utilizó a su Taekwoon como un objeto sexual. Le arrancaría los ojos si no estuvieran en público. Wonsik voltea y camina hacia la mujer detrás del mostrador tomando una rosa roja en el camino, sin dejar de ver a su pareja a cada segundo.

—¿Quién es ese? ¿Tú novio? —Sanghyuk en ningún momento pierde su tono burlón.

—Mi prometido —dice Taekwoon con orgullo sintiendo la curva de felicidad en sus labios, quería estar serio, pero hablar de eso lo pone de muy buen humor.

—Te vas a casar, vaya. Desapareces y consigues a un ricachón que al parecer te da todo lo que quieres —la sonrisa divertida que una vez enamoró a Taekwoon ahora sólo le acusa disgusto—. Por eso te fuiste —Sanghyuk se acerca un poco más al vampiro—: te abriste de piernas ante él y vives como un perro mantenido, al igual que hiciste conmigo, pero como yo me casé con otra te fuiste en busca de otra polla que tragar...

Su mano se mueve sola, es rápido y fuerte logrando que el castaño voltee su cara por tal impacto, la cachetada suena llamando la atención de los empleados y otros clientes. Los ojos de Sanghyuk y Taekwoon están abiertos de asombro, éste último no puede creer la valentía que tuvo ante su acto, sonríe, pero enseguida retrocede un paso al ver la mirada furiosa del castaño, que está por devolverle el golpe cosa que no sucede ya que Wonsik llega para empujar al hada.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo —amenaza el pelirrojo colocándose delante de su prometido sin dejar de matar al castaño con la mirada.

—¿Defiendes a éste vampiro? Él fue quien me golpeó, debería morir, es un...

—Razones seguro le diste y cuida como te refieres a él.

Wonsik aprieta sus dientes y puños para no saltar sobre el hombre que tiene delante y aflojarle cada diente. Taekwoon nota la tensión en el menor así que le acaricia los hombros y baja sus manos por el brazo hasta tomarle los puños logrando desatarlos y entrelazar sus dedos con cariño, la palma del vampiro sobre los nudillos del demonio.

—Ustedes son patéticos.

—Y tú un imbécil.

Taekwoon oculta su sonrisa contra el hombro de Wonsik, su chico se vuelve incorregible cuando está enojado y es tan divertido, pero ahora lo ve lindo y ardiente porque lo está defendiendo. Taekwoon rodea la cintura del menor con ambos brazos y le da un beso en la nuca como agradecimiento. Alguien será recompensado en la noche por sus palabras y acciones.

—¿Algún problema, señores?

—Ninguno.

Responden los tres al mismo tiempo, la mujer mira a cada uno con una mirada fiera como diciendo "los estoy vigilando" antes de alejarse.

Wonsik mira de pies a cabeza a Sanghyuk y frunce el ceño, éste hace lo mismo y voltea para buscar lo que vino a comprar. Buscarle pelea a un demonio es darte por muerto, es por eso que Taekwoon es tratado con respeto cuando están juntos. El vampiro suelta a su demonio y le toma de la mano cuando voltea, son interrumpidos de nuevo por la empleada que trae el ramo de rosas y girasoles que pidió Wonsik, ya está pagado por supuesto, él lo toma y se lo extiende al hermoso rubio.

Taekwoon observa y se da cuenta de que sólo ver la dulce sonrisa de Wonsik le hace olvidar cualquier disgusto. Desde hace 4 años que no piensa en Sanghyuk, en su anterior vida, es como si no hubiera existido, como haber renacido cuando conoció a Wonsik.

—Quería ver cómo quedan y también hacerte un regalo.

—Son perfectos juntos —Taekwoon sonríe y ve con ojos brillante el ramo entre sus manos.

—Como nosotros.

Esas dos palabras enloquecen de amor el corazón del vampiro, que parece a punto de llorar y la sonrisa que se extiende en sus labios lo hace brillar de felicidad.

Taekwoon besa a su prometido con tanto amor que éste siente derretir su corazón.

Se toman de la mano y caminan fuera de la tienda, rumbo al auto.

Después de la venganza hace cinco años atrás, Taekwoon fue contratado como asistente personal por Wonsik, todos los familiares de éste estuvieron en contra, pero no pudieron hacer que el vampiro se vaya, Taekwoon fue la libreta personal de Wonsik, el mensajero, chofer, guardaespaldas, cocinero y hasta estilista. Para Taekwoon todo eso fue mucho mejor que ser un esclavo sexual. Tenía su propia habitación en la casa de Wonsik y cómo eran ellos dos solos no tenía que preocuparse por malos tratos o disgusto de cualquier tipo. Ellos fueron los mejores amigos por tres meses, fueron tres meses antes de que Taekwoon se animara a dar un paso adelante y juntar sus bocas en un dulce beso. Al separarse Wonsik suspiro aliviado.

—Por fin, temía enloquecer y terminar follándote contra mi escritorio.

Taekwoon río a carcajadas antes de responder.

—Eso me hubiera gustado.

Fue el turno de Wonsik de reír.

Desde entonces se volvieron inseparables, fueron los novios más tiernos y atentos de todos. Taekwoon amaba como Wonsik se preocupaba por hacerlo sentir a gusto en cualquier lugar que estén, no entendía como lo hacía simplemente tenía un encanto único para hacerle sentir bien y encajar en la sociedad. Siempre lo trataba como su igual y al pasar el tiempo lo cuidaba como si fuera la joya más preciosa y frágil de todas. Wonsik es un niño rico que deseaba un amor inocente, por lo que fue exacto lo que Taekwoon le dio. A pesar de las bromas en doble sentido, las palabras sucias y calientes al oído, los besos profundos y toques atrevidos, a pesar de que las ganas sobraban en ningún momento tuvieron encuentros íntimos, sexuales. No sucedió hasta después de un año de novios, una rápida mamada en el escritorio de Wonsik. Fue la primera vez que el demonio lo hizo y fue torpe, pero sin dudas el mejor sexo oral que Taekwoon tuvo nunca, quizás fue por la mirada de fuego del menor o por los besos que espacio por su cuerpo, también pudo ser por el cariño con el que esas manos lo acariciaron o el hecho de que fue Wonsik quien lo hizo.

Paso dos semanas antes de que se unieran en cuerpo. No fue rápido ni caliente. Wonsik lo planificó: una cena romántica, baño de espumas y hacer el amor de la forma más apasionada y dulce posible. Después de experimentar el órgano y bajar de esa nube placentera, Taekwoon, desclava los colmillos del cuello de Wonsik y en cambio enreda los dedos en sus rojos cabellos, acariciándole la nuca en el proceso mientras le mira a los ojos.

—Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias.

Wonsik sonrio y lo lleno de besos. Luego entre caricias se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

Tuvieron un montón de noches parecidas, algunas más ardientes y hasta salvajes, otras más suaves y dulces. Todas increíbles.

El primer "te amo" surgió en Navidad, después de que Wonsik defendiera a su novio de su irrespetuosa familia, discutió muy fuerte con sus padres y salió furioso de esa casa, arrastrando a un asustado Taekwoon consigo. Al llegar con el carro a casa toda la furia de Wonsik se disipo cuando vio las lágrimas acariciar las mejillas de su vampiro. Taekwoon lloro y al recibir un delicado beso en los labios un "te amo" se derramó convirtiéndose en pura felicidad contra la boca del único hombre que supo valorarle, que lo respeto y cuido, que lo amo en cada beso y con pequeños gestos lo enamoró. El único que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por él. Minutos después recitó con gemidos el nombre de su amante seguido de un coro de "te amo" que subía de tono con cada embestida, cada beso o caricia brindada. Wonsik lloro de felicidad después del orgasmo y confesó mirándole a los ojos todo lo que le hacía sentir. Taekwoon jamás se sintió tan especial, importante y amado como esa vez.

Y esa sólo fue la primera de muchas otras veces.

Porque lo de ellos es especial y esperan que jamás termine.

Desean que "hasta que la muerte los separe" sea más profundo y puedan llevar lo suyo hasta después de la muerte.


End file.
